


Homeless

by akamine_chan



Category: Frank's Cock (1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes him think that he might be going crazy with the grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slidellra (sli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sli/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Slidellra on Valentine's Day 2008

He sleeps, more often than not, on the couch. Their bed has too many memories; memories of fucking, of loving, of Frank. The sheets still carry the faintest smell of Frank and he can't bear to lie there, alone, the bed so big and empty. It makes him think that he might be going crazy with the grief.

He pushes his hands against his face, trying to force the tears back. He's cried so much and sometimes he's not entirely sure he can stop. He misses Frank, not just for the sex, but the friendship, the love and trust. Frank was home and he was home to Frank. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do, now that he's homeless.

-fin-


End file.
